Snakebitten
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Marinette and Alya attend the carnival and come across a freak show featuring a lyre player who's supposedly half-human and half king cobra. But Marinette sees not a monster, but a musician whose music goes unappreciated. After falling for each other at first sight, the two of them decide to go on a date, and Marinette finds herself smitten with a snake. Rated T, Season 3 Spoilers


**Okay, everyone! Here's what I hope will be a very well-received contribution to Lukanette September (though I think Vipernette is a little more accurate for this one-shot). For those of you who are familiar with it, this one-shot is based on an episode of this old show from about 10-13 years ago called "Growing Up Creepie," a cartoon focusing on a girl who was raised by bugs and has to keep that a secret from everyone (minus her best guy friend and later her love interest, who comes from a similar situation as her). The episode is "Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy." You should still be able to find episodes of the show on YouTube.**

**In this case, Marinette and Alya are at a town fair and they come upon a "freak show" where the main attraction is a ****_supposed_**** human-snake hybrid lyre-player named Viperion. For Marinette, it's love at first sight ****_and_**** note. As for him, just love at first sight. So, they decide to hang out together after his final show for the day.  
**

**And before you ask, the Miraculous don't exist in this AU and they're aged up about 2-3 years. **

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her best friend Alya Césaire were at the Paris Fair at the Louvre.

"This is _so_ cool, Marinette!" Alya said. "I never thought Paris would hold a circus!"

"I think this is one of those circuses that aren't using animals for acts anymore," Marinette spoke. "And you know how I feel about animals."

"Yeah, zoos are one thing, but not movies or the circus." Alya said as they kept walking through the attractions.

There were several rides, games, either for singles, groups, or couples. As cliché as it was, there was even a Tunnel of Love attraction.

Seeing the pairs of people going into tunnel of love, Alya stated, "It's too bad Nino couldn't make it."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed. "I guess Chris was being a bit more of a handful than usual. The poor kid really wanted to come along."

"I know, but you know him, constantly insisting that he's old enough for stuff like this," Alya spoke with a sigh and a shake of her head. "And I don't think you would've liked having me and Nino dump Chris on you and having that spoil your fun."

"You'd be right," Marinette admitted. "I'm just glad you guys didn't leave Chris with Lila. That would've been trouble."

"No kidding," Alya agreed. "We can't trust that girl further than we can throw her. Less than that, actually."

Marinette gave a nod, but then she saw something out of her peripheral vision.

"Hey, look at that!" Marinette said as she pointed out a balloon dart booth.

More specifically, a twin set of teddy bears. One in pink, the other in turquoise, which were the primary color scheme for Alya's twin sisters, Ella and Etta. The bears had trim in the other's color scheme. For example, the pink bear had a turquoise heart nose and matching eyes, meanwhile the blue one had pink facial features.

"Wow! That's unreal! Nice eye, Marinette!" Alya said.

"Those bears are just Ella and Etta's colors. They're probably pretty disappointed about not being able to come," Marinette began. "Why don't you try winning them to bring home as a present for them?"

"Great idea, girl! The twins would absolutely go _insane_ over that!" Alya said as she ran over to the balloon darts booth.

She pointed to the teddy twins and questioned the proprietor, "Excuse me, do those bears have to be won separately?"

"Not at all, little lady," The proprietor said. "€1 for three darts. Pop three balloons and you win the bears!"

"Let me at em'!" Alya said as she put down €3 for nine darts.

Alya started furiously throwing the darts at the balloons, but she kept missing.

"Nine throws, nine misses," Marinette commented. "Maybe I can give it a shot and help?"

"No way, Marinette!" Alya said, slamming down another €3. "Save your money for something _you_ want! I've got this!"

Marinette sighed and gave a playful eye-roll.

Alya kept throwing darts and missing, meanwhile Marinette was keeping count of how many darts Alya was throwing. Once the count got to about thirty...

"Damn! That was my last euro!" Alya complained.

"Better luck next time, sweetie," The proprietor said as he took the cash to put it back in the tin. "Maybe darts isn't your thing?"

Alya glared at the bears before saying, _"I am NOT giving up until I get those bears!"_

Marinette sighed and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder before suggesting, "Why don't I take a picture and make them at home? It's a waste of energy to get so frustrated over something I can recreate easily."

Alya sighed before saying, "Maybe you're right..."

The girls kept going and walking around the fair, getting snacks and playing games of all kinds. Marinette was lucky and won a few prizes, meanwhile Alya had her fair share of wins, too. Just not the bears she wanted for her sisters.

"Hey, check this out," Marinette said as she saw one of those games where you had to shoot water and knock targets down to win a prize. "There's a giant stuffed black widow spider. Why not try and get it for Nora?"

"Great idea!" Alya said as she took out her card to pay for both herself and Marinette for the game.

The girls started furiously shooting at the pop-up ducks. After about five seconds, bells and lights started going on and off, sounding that someone won the game.

"And the plush black widow goes to the young lady in the pigtails!" The booth operator said as he gently tossed the giant toy to Marinette.

"Wow, I think we're running out of space to hold our prizes," Alya spoke. "We can only carry so much in our arms."

"There are some reusable bags for €1 that can fit your items in." The booth operator added, pointing to the bags.

"Thanks, we'll take a few." Marinette said, paying for four bags - two for each of them.

"Nice move, Marinette," Alya said as the girls kept walking through the fair. "Nora's not into stuffed animals, but she's bound to love the spider toy."

"I hope so," Marinette said. "She's the one saddled with the twins tonight, so I'm sure she'll appreciate us thinking of her."

"Come one, come all, to the freak show of the century! We've got all kinds of people who do some of the wackiest things!" An emcee said from a platform further down the way.

Behind him were signs that listed several "freaks" in the show, including some of the stereotypical ones: sword swallowers, fire breathers, bearded ladies, the usual thing. But there were some less common ones and ones that they'd never heard of before. There was a man who ruled over pigeons, for example.

"I don't think I've seen this part of the fair before," Marinette stated as she looked over the posters. "What about you?"

"No, I haven't, either," Alya said before dragging Marinette over to the show. "But I've _got _to see and blog this!"

"Are you sure about this, Alya?" Marinette asked. "All I see is a man exploiting people who are different just for being, well, different."

"It's not exploitation if the performers are enjoying it and are fully consenting to it all, especially if they're treated with decent human respect when the show's not going on." Alya pointed out.

"Fair point." Marinette conceded.

As they approached the tent, the emcee said, "Step right up to the freak show's most popular and freakiest attraction ever! The one and only _Viperion!_"

A poster rolled down to show a hooded snake-like creature with the head of a boy, scaring the crap out of an innocent woman.

"He's half human and half king cobra!" The emcee began.

_"How?!"_ Alya said, bringing up her phone take a picture. "How's that possible?!"

"I don't think it really is..." Marinette commented. She was transfixed on the poster for some reason.

"Girl, come on, we gotta check this out!" Alya said before dragging Marinette into the tent.

"Alya, can't we just ride the ferris wheel or something else instead?!" Marinette said.

"After this show!" Alya insisted as the two of them took their seats in the tent.

Marinette sighed and decided to let her BFF take the reigns for the moment.

"Please refrain from using your phones for videos or photos. Snakes in general like being left alone, and that's especially true here. And if you've heard of snake charming, then tonight's the night the tables are turned!" The ringmaster said as he was on the stage, in front of the curtains.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other in curiosity.

"Now, hold your breath for Viperion!" The emcee said as he backed away from the curtain.

Behind the curtain, the shadow of a giant snake the size of a human her age, and it looked like the beast was holding something.

Alya and Marinette hugged each other, the latter of the two pretty spooked while the former was visibly calmer.

Marinette started cold sweating as the curtains began to open.

She gasped at the sight, her face flushing: a young man about her age, with teal-tipped black hair, wearing a cyan suit that had a paler underbelly, with snake-like texture on the fabric, and a greenish-yellow diamond dead-center on his chest. He had a cyan mask on his face. The top half was a darker shade while the bottom was a paler one. The mask framed green eyes that had fang-like features underneath, making it look like the actual face of a snake. He was holding a snake-patterned lyre in his hand.

He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Her heart skipped a beat or two.

He held up his lyre and started strumming it, playing a few notes. Marinette felt soothed at the quiet, smooth music. It was like she was being taken back to Ancient Greece, in the presence of the God of the Sun Apollo himself. The peaceful and charming sound contrasted the horror that the emcee had played up.

Viperion let out a hiss, showing his fangs to the crowd.

Everyone minus Marinette and Alya screamed and ran out of the tent in fright. Alya was stunned in scared silence while Marinette was still staring at Viperion. Her heart was pounding at the music.

He kept strumming his lyre, but when he opened his eyes, he saw most of the audience had cleared out. He stopped, looking kind of sad.

He sighed before saying, "Happens every time. I can't even get one song in before they all run for the hills."

But he heard one person clapping. He quickly looked around before his eyes fell upon Marinette.

He was captivated by her inky hair, fair skin like moonlight, and the loveliest of aquamarine eyes he'd ever seen. He felt something tug at the strings. not the strings of his lyre, but the ones in his heart.

"That was amazing! Your music was beautiful!" Marinette said as she ran up to the stage. Alya ran closer too.

"Really?" He questioned, a smile coming on to his face.

"Yeah! I've never heard lyre music so enchanting!" Marinette stated.

"Wow... You're the first audience member to stay and comment on my music," He said as he sat down on the stage. "People don't usually listen."

"I did," Marinette said. "And it was one of the most wonderful things I've ever heard."

"Thank you," He said as he put his lyre down and held out his gloved hand. "And with whom do I have the honor?"

"I'm Marinette," She said, shaking his hand. "And this is my BFF, Alya."

"It's nice to meet you." Viperion said as he extended his hand to Alya. She only screamed before fainting.

Viperion and Marinette merely looked at each other.

Alya was lying on the bench while Marinette was fanning her.

"I didn't mean to scare her, honest." Viperion said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I know you didn't," Marinette stated "And normally Alya's so gung-ho getting stories, being an aspiring journalist."

Viperion was merely looking at Marinette, then said, "Now that I think about it, you don't seem too scared."

"I'm not sure why I _should_ be scared," Marinette said with a shrug. "I don't feel like I'm in any danger."

"Even though I'm part snake?" Viperion questioned.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I don't think that's real?" Marinette said with a smile and a shrug. "There's no way you could be half snake."

Viperion smiled and chuckled before saying, "Yeah, you're right."

"But even if you _were_ half cobra," Marinette began as she scooted closer. "You can't be a monster of any kind. A true monster couldn't make such music and be so kind to two unfamiliar girls."

Viperion's smile widened as he looked into Marinette's eyes. The two of them started getting closer.

"You're very sweet, Marinette." Viperion commented as he placed his hand on hers.

"Thanks." Marinette thanked, a blush on her face.

The two of them were getting closer, their lips pursing.

_"Viperion!" _The emcee shouted. "The next show's in five! If your friends aren't going to buy a ticket, could you please tell them to leave?"

He then left the tent to gather the crowd.

"Sorry about that," Viperion apologized. "So, the final show is in about... Three hours. Could you meet me here afterwords?"

Marinette blushed with a smile before saying, "As in a date?"

"Yeah." Viperion confirmed.

"I... I'd love to!" Marinette said.

Alya woke up and said, "Ugh... Marinette, what a crazy dream. I imagined a snake-human hybrid..."

She noticed Viperion again, and Alya jumped with a surprise shout.

"Hey, Alya, calm down! Let's go, he's got another show to do," Marinette said as she helped Alya stand up. "Time for the other rides here at the fair."

As the pair started walking through the fair, Alya went on and on about Viperion.

"Viperion's one of the weirdest, scaliest creatures _ever! _I mean, wow!" Alya said, shivering. Meanwhile, Marinette was swooning over the lyre-player.

"Come on Alya, don't you always tell me to give people the benefit of the doubt? Well, minus Chloé at times, and usually Lila for obvious reasons?" Marinette began.

"Well, yeah, but _sheesh_, a snake man?! It's so weird!" Alya said.

"Alya," Marinette said, rounding on her BFF. "He's not half snake at all! And you and I both know that just because he looks different doesn't mean he's weird or a monster! I mean, what a gentleman! He never hissed _once_ while you were out cold! The two of us really had a nice chat! In fact, he wants to meet up with me after his last show tonight."

"Hold the phone!" Alya said as she waved a hand in front of Marinette's face. "Did that snake charm you with his lyre or something?!"

"His music is _that_ good," Marinette said in Viperion's defense. "He's pretty nice."

"Okay, I _really_ need to call my own gullibility and _your taste_ in guys into question," Alya said with a sigh. "But girl, you know I've got your back. First off, what are you going to wear? This _is_ a date!"

Marinette looked down at herself and realized she was in her usual clothes, but they were a bit dirty from the outing.

"Um... Good point," Marinette began. "Maybe I should find a change of clothes?"

"We have the bracelets that will let us back in to the fair, and we have three hours. Let's go back to your place so you can pick out a new outfit!" Alya said as she snagged Marinette by the wrist to go back to Marinette's house.

The girls were up in Marinette's room and putting on an impromptu fashion show.

Marinette had several choices for her outfits to choose from.

"This is your chance to show him your fashion skills!" Alya said.

"Is this really the time for that?" Marinette asked. "This is a fair. I can't wear anything too nice."

"Yeah, you're right. We need to be situation-savvy here," Alya said as she dug through the closet. "Fashion show?"

"Fashion show." Marinette agreed.

Marinette went through a multitude of outfits and combinations.

First she tried black pants with a matching black camisole shirt.

"Too dark," Marinette said. "And at night with no brighter accent colors? Definitely not a good idea."

"Okay, so that's out." Alya said.

They tried several other combinations, but they were all either inappropriate for the weather, or either too casual or too fancy. Dresses, etc. were tried, and so far nothing. They even switched up the hairstyles.

The next combination was a longer pink skirt that went just above the knee, but this time she switched out her shirt for a different one. It was dark gray, and it had a flower pattern that matched her pants, and she was wearing a pink shrug. She also had her usual shoes.

"Oh Marinette, this is _perfect!_" Alya said as she examined her best friend. "But maybe we should go off with the pigtails."

"Great idea," Marinette said, taking out her hair ties. She then noticed something. "Hey, how about wearing these?"

"Oh, your pink ladybug earrings? That sounds perfect!" Alya agreed as Marinette put her earrings on. "Now when we get back there, just be yourself, be open with him, and you'll be fine. Oh, and don't forget to smile!"

Marinette gave a smile in the mirror.

Marinette and Alya doubled-back to the fair faster than a cheetah with its tail on fire, running for the freak show tent.

"We're not gonna make it!" Marinette fretted.

"Don't worry about it, girl! Let's just push it!" Alya shouted as they soon made it to the tent. Alya made herself scarce and hid nearby, meanwhile Marinette was panting and trying to catch her breath.

A huge crowd of people ran out the tent screaming.

Inside the tent, the ringmaster was announcing, "And that's our last show for the evening! Come back tomorrow for more spooky sights!"

Viperion was once again alone in the tent. He sighed, jumped off the stage, and ran his hand through his hair.

He started walking to the tent door, muttering, "Time to change clothes before I..."

"Viperion?" Marinette said as he opened the tent.

"Marinette!" Viperion said, surprised to see her.

"Sorry I'm late," Marinette apologized. "That tends to happen with me."

"It's perfectly fine, Marinette," Viperion said. "I was just about to... Wow, your earrings are beautiful!"

"Thanks," Marinette said, feeling a bit anxious. "I made them myself."

"You did?! That's amazing." Viperion commented.

"Psst!" Alya said from behind a nearby barrel. Marinette looked at her BFF from her peripheral vision. "Marinette, smile!"

Marinette gave a somewhat goofy grin to the handsome musician. He chuckled a bit before saying, "It's a beautiful night. And one of the best perks of working at the carnival is that you get to go on the rides for free and you get to cut the lines. And since you're going to be with me..."

Marinette's heart soared at the idea. Alya gave her best friend a "perfect" sign to encourage her to keep going.

"I'd love that!" Marinette agreed. Viperion held his hand out, and she put her hand in his.

"Come on, let's go!" Viperion spoke before leading her to the first ride: the roller coaster.

The pair got into the car on the coaster, sitting next to each other. Marinette looked into Viperion's eyes. She didn't see a freak of nature that he was perpetuated to be, but a young man in a costume.

Viperion looked back and gave her a sexy smile, causing her to blush. The two of them held each other's gaze for a few seconds. The mood was perfect. The safety gear came over them, killing the moment. Marinette's eyes widened and her smile fell.

Viperion saw Marinette was nervous and kindly questioned, "Are rollercoasters not your thing?"

"Well, they are and they aren't," Marinette admitted. "I can handle it as long as its not too wild or crazy."

"This one is pretty tame," Viperion assured. "There's no up-side down loops."

"That's good." Marinette said, sighing in relief. The coaster cars lurched forward and started climbing to the top.

Marinette looked down and saw how far the drop was. She looked at her date, feeling a bit worried.

"Hang on tight!" Viperion shouted as the coaster started going down the drop.

Marinette was screaming with glee as the rollercoaster went up and down, made some crazy turns and they went in a horizontal loop with the cars at an angle near the ground. The ride went on for a few rounds.

_"How are you liking this?!"_ Viperion shouted to Marinette.

_"I'm LOVING this, Viperion!" _Marinette shouted in reply as the roller coaster went back up to the top to go again before dropping once more.

Alya was watching from the ground, cheering Marinette on silently.

Once they got off, they were stumbling around, a bit dizzy.

"I gotcha," Viperion said as Marinette tried to get her balance back. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Marinette muttered as her eyes tried to readjust and right themselves again. "That was fun, Viperion. So, what's next?"

"How about that?" Viperion said as he pointed to another ride. It was one of those swing rides that looked like you were on a carousel and the top raised up before tilting at an angle and spinning.

"Okay, let's go!" Marinette agreed as Luka took Marinette's hand and gently brought her over to the swings.

_"Whoo!" _Marinette squealed as she pretended to fly while sitting on the swings. _"It's like I'm flying!" _

Viperion was sitting on the swing next to her, laughing happily at her delight.

_"I know! And snakes don't fly!" _Viperion shouted in reply.

As the ride came down, Marinette pretended to land on both feet as if she were coming down from a flight like she were a fairy.

Viperion was laughing at the sight of Marinette enjoying herself.

"Any more rides you wanna go on?" He asked as they unbuckled their seats and got off.

"I think I need a break from spinning for a while," Marinette admitted. "Wanna try some games?"

"Okay," Viperion said before taking her hand again. "Follow me! I know just the ones."

He brought Marinette over to a musical game. The object of the game was to play the chosen instrument and hit the right notes with the most perfect timing. It was basically Guitar Hero with more options for instruments.

"What instruments do you play?" Viperion asked.

"I don't," Marinette admitted. "All I really know is singing."

"I've got this, then." Viperion said as he picked up the guitar.

"You play guitar, too?" Marinette asked.

"Sure do. Guitar and lyre are my go-to instruments," Viperion admitted as he set the game to advanced and picked out one of Jagged Stone's songs. "Let's start."

The minute "START" came up on the screen, Viperion started strumming the guitar. He was playing the song _perfectly_, hitting every note right on time, scoring more points than Marinette's eyes could catch.

"Wow..." Marinette murmured as she continued to watch him play the game.

_"Rock and Roll, kid! You scored S+ on this round!" _The game said.

"That was _so awesome!_" Marinette said, applauding him. "You're a pro at guitar!"

"Thanks. I've been playing guitar longer than I've been able to walk." Viperion admitted.

"Congratulations, Viperion! Which one of the prizes would you like? Your choice, since you work here." The booth operator said.

Viperion saw one prize in particular and said, "I'll take this one."

"Okay, then!" The booth operator said as he gave Viperion a giant plush ladybug.

He then gave it to Marinette, saying, "It matches your earrings."

Marinette took it and hugged it tightly to her torso. She squealed before saying, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. I thought you'd like it." Viperion stated.

Marinette blushed as she remembered one particular detail.

"Say, how are you at balloon darts?" Marinette asked.

Marinette brought Viperion over to the balloon dart booth from earlier. She asked Alya to come out so she could be part of this.

"So, you want those bears?" Viperion questioned as Marinette pointed to the twin bears.

"Not for me," Marinette elaborated. "For Alya."

"Really?" Viperion asked, looking at Alya.

"Yeah, for my twin sisters. They couldn't make it, and being little girls, they were really bummed. I tried earlier, but no luck." Alya explained.

"Leave it to me." Viperion spoke as he approached the booth.

He took up the darts and started throwing the darts at the balloons with precision. He popped one on his first throw, like nobody's business.

"Wow, you're good!" Alya commented.

Viperion kept throwing darts and bursting balloons, like he'd been doing it for years. Within about a minute, he popped almost every balloon in the booth, earning the bears.

"Here are the bears," Viperion said as he gave the two plush animals to Alya. "Your sisters will love them, I'm sure."

"Oh, I _know_ they will! Thanks!" Alya said as she shared a high-five with Viperion. "How does a selfie sound?"

"Sounds good." Viperion stated as he, Marinette, and Alya got into the camera's view before Alya took a few snapshots on her phone.

"Hey, I think I should call Nino and check in on him. You two have fun." Alya said as she started walking away.

Alya ran off to _supposedly_ call her boyfriend.

"She's going to be talking Nino's ear off about us, I just know it." Marinette said with a sigh.

"At least she was kind enough to leave us alone," Viperion stated. "Come on, let's keep going."

The two of them started walking around the fair, both of them talking about nothing in particular, such as their interests and hopes for the future. Or rather, Marinette's hopes for the future. Viperion didn't really divulge much information.

"So you want to be a fashion designer?" Viperion asked.

"Sure do," Marinette confirmed. "I make most of the clothes I wear, as a matter of fact."

"Those clothes are pro-level, Marinette," Viperion spoke. "You're talented."

"Thanks," Marinette stated, blushing. "That's very kind of you."

"I mean it, you really are talented," Viperion said. "You could be a pro at costume designs here if you wanted to."

"It's an idea." Marinette spoke.

The two of them sat on a nearby bench and looked at the moon and stars in the sky. Viperion put his hand over Marinette's, and she had no objections to the touch.

"It's beautiful tonight," Viperion stated. "Don't you think?"

"It is," Marinette agreed. "It must be incredible for you to see this view every night in every part of the world."

"It is," He confirmed. "Traveling around and playing the lyre is fun and all..."

"...But it'd be better if people actually stayed to listen to your music, huh?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Viperion stated. "I know that the snake-human hybrid thing is what brings people in, but it certainly doesn't make them stay."

"...Have you ever considered leaving that sideshow? Permanently casting that snake identity thing behind?" Marinette questioned. "If you didn't

"Now and then," Viperion admitted. "But it's not that simple."

"I guess your connection to snakes goes deeper than I could ever comprehend, huh?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Viperion added. "It does. I just wish I could _really_ explain what I mean without sounding like a nutcase."

"...I shouldn't have suggested it, then." Marinette apologized.

"You meant well," Viperion assured. "Come on, there's more I want to show you."

He and Marinette stood up before Viperion led her to a more obscure part of the fair.

"I don't think I've ever been here before." Marinette admitted.

"This is the part where the trailers for the performers are in," Viperion explained as they stopped in front of one of the trailers. "Hey, want a caramel apple churro? You can help yourself to as many as you want. My mom makes them."

"So your mom works here, too," Marinette summarized. "That's pretty sweet."

"Yeah. I've been working here my entire life. Our trailer's back there," Luka said as he thumb-jerked to one trailer in the back. "In fact... I gotta go in there for a few seconds. Could you wait here for me?"

"Of course." Marinette said as Viperion dashed inside the trailer.

"Pst! Marinette, over here!" Someone spoke from nearby.

Marinette saw that Alya was hiding behind a nearby tent, with the bears in her arms.

"Alya." Marinette said as she went over to her BFF.

"So, how's it going?" Alya asked. "You kept your smiles up, right?"

"Yep," Marinette spoke. "This date has been amazing! I can't wait to see what else he has to show me."

"You're doing great, Marinette!" Alya stated. "You might've found a boyfriend!"

"...I don't know about that. He _does_ work in a traveling fair," Marinette stated as something occurred to her. "He..."

"Marinette?" A voice spoke and out came another young man. He had teal-tipped hair, blue eyes, was wearing a white t-shirt with Jagged Stone's face printed, black jeans, a dark blue hoodie jacket, had black fingernails and gages in his ears, and had a guitar on his back.

"...Um, have we met?" Marinette asked, not recognizing him.

He chuckled before saying, "Marinette, it's me. Viperion."

Marinette's eyes widened. She saw the image of Viperion go over the boy's, then made the connection.

"Viperion? Oh, you just changed out of your costume." Marinette said, summarizing the situation.

"Yep," He confirmed. "I didn't have any time earlier."

"...You look good in your usual clothes, Viperion." Marinette commented, blushing and her eyes askance.

"Well, my actual name is Luka. Luka Couffaine." He admitted.

"Well, it's nice to meet you officially... Luka." Marinette began as she blushed.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes. Alya watched from her hiding spot, with an eager, excited smile on her face.

"...I'm so glad you're not disappointed with me," Luka stated. "I was worried that once you saw me out of the costume..."

"Don't be an idiot, Luka," Marinette said. "I knew this was an act, and I should've let you get changed beforehand... Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only my family," Luka admitted. "I've been doing this my whole life. By the way, I brought you something."

He took out a printed parchment bundle, and it was a bouquet of churros that had cinnamon sugar on them with caramel and apple pie filling in the center.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Marinette said as she took the bundle into her hands. But her face fell when she thought about something. "...Tonight was a night I'll never forget."

"...Why are you talking like this is the last time we'll ever see each other?" Luka asked.

"Well, you're a traveling fair, aren't you?" Marinette asked. "Doesn't that mean that once the carnival's over, you'll leave Paris?"

Luka realized what Marinette was talking about and said, "Oh... Well, not if we exchange digits."

"Duh, why didn't I think of that?!" Marinette questioned as she took out her phone. "I should've done this sooner."

"Me too," Luka said as he took his phone out, too. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Marinette said as the two of them exchanged their information on their phones. Email addresses, phone numbers, etc.

"Well..." Luka said as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Catch my show tomorrow night?"

"Definitely," Marinette said before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Luka on the cheek. "It's getting pretty late, so I'd better get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you around Marinette." Luka said as Marinette scampered off.

He gave a satisfied sigh and smile before going back into the trailer. Inside was a counter top with an entire setup for making churros.

"Mom, sis, I'm back." Luka said, calling out to people.

"Back already?" An older voice said from inside. "Did it go well?"

"It went great," Luka said as he sat down on the seats in front of the island. "But it was getting late and she had to get home."

"Did ye give her th' grub?" The same voice asked.

"Sure did," He confirmed with a smile. "We exchanged information, so we'll stay in touch. And she's coming by tomorrow night for the show."

"Good." Another voice replied. This one was more quiet than the other one.

"I'm glad she likes me and doesn't think I'm weird." Luka admitted as he took out his guitar and continued strumming it.

"Ye're nah weird at all. Don't let othersssss tell ye different, me ssssson." The first voice said.

Out of the darkness came the most unexpected sight: a giant anaconda and a smaller king cobra emerged. The anaconda sat in front of Luka while the king cobra wrapped herself around his arm.

"You're jusssst like any other persssson, Luka." The king cobra spoke.

"Thanks sis." Luka spoke, looking forward to seeing Marinette again.

Outside, Marinette was walking alongside Alya. Alya had the bears in one of the bags, meanwhile Marinette had her plush ladybug in her arms.

"You were right about him, Marinette," Alya said excitedly. "I've never been so happy being so wrong."

"He's not what I expected, but I'm so happy about it," Marinette said, cuddling the ladybug closer to her. "I guess neither of us should judge a snake by its scales."

Alya laughed and said, "I saw what you did there, Marinette. Nice joke! And you're right. Not to mention he's _unreal_ at darts!"

"He gave me this caramel apple churro bouquet," Marinette said as she held it out. "Want a bite?"

"Okay!" Alya said as she ate one of the churros. "Damn, these are good!"

"Yeah," Marinette said as she ate another one. "The caramel and the apples are perfect... Just like him!"

Marinette left the fair with newfound love and a happy end to her day.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this one-shot. I intend on doing a follow-up to this one which covers the episode "The Return of Tarantula Boy," too. So keep the reviews coming, please?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, because I know I had fun writing this! And for all you fellow Lukanette fans, check out and leave a review on my other Lukanette stories. And I _especially_ want you guys to leave a review on "Cat in the Rafters," which is a Phantom of the Opera AU I'm writing. **


End file.
